The Shortcut
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: every town has one leading some place to another, and Kendall Knight is just about to learn why everyone in his new town is afraid to use theirs. based off movie with same title.
1. Prologue

1943

Irene laughed at her boyfriend Ivor's joke as they rushed out of the barn at Ivor's house where he was being thrown a going away party. He was to be shipped out to Germany to fight in the Second World War He ran with Irene down the little grass hill towards the woods as the music still played in the barn area for everyone else at the party..

"Where are we going?" Irene asked with a laugh as Ivor rushed towards the woods with her.

"The woods, I found a really cool place I want to show you," Ivor told her as he continued to rush there.

Irene grabbed the skirt part of her dress and pulled it up a little so she could keep up with Ivor.

"why are we running then?" she asked as she almost slipped on a leaf but Ivor holding her wrist so tight kept her standing and running with him.

"Because I can't wait to be along with you," Ivor told her as they continued to run. "I'm going to be away for so long and I will be away from you,"

Ivor slowed down at a simple white wooden bridge and stopped in the middle with Irene.

"Do you know where you're gonna be stationed?" she asked him.

"Germany," Ivor answered her.

"So far away," Irene said as she looked down

"I know, but someone has to beat those Nazi bastards," Ivor told her.

"I will write to you every day," Irene told him.

She looked up. "It's so dark out, I've always been afraid of the woods,"

"Don't worry, I will protect you," Ivor told her with a smile.

He then just looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You just look so beautiful,'

Ivor then gently kissed her before making it more passionate and pulling her close and placing his hands on her butt.

Irene then swiftly pushed him away.

"Stop, I'm not ready for that," she told him as she looked at him.

"I think you are," Ivor told her as he went in for another kiss while Irene just looked plane old shocked and she pushed him away again.

"Let's just keep walking,"

She then started walking off the bridge leaving Ivor there while she walked away. He looked at her and stayed there for a moment before running to catch up with her.

"Irene wait," Ivor said as he ran.

He finally caught up with her away from the bridge and pretty deep in the woods and grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Come on, I am shipping out in two weeks!" he told her as he turned her around.

He then grabbed her and pushed her up against a nearby tree and continued to kiss her and place his hands all over her body and Irene desperately tried to push him away and when she finally did, she said "ok, that's enough,"

But Ivor didn't listen and continued to try to kiss any part of her, including her dark auburn hair and he neck.

They struggled again for a moment.

"Stop it," Irene said and as she was finally able to push him away, she slapped him.

Ivor stood stunned for a moment, but finally said, "I like that" and again, he tried to kiss her and grab onto her body and Irene protested.

"I mean it," she said before slapping him again and this time harder than the first.

Ivor then backed up a step and glared at her before he hit her harder to the point where she fell down onto the dirty woods floor covered in leaves, twigs, small rocks and dirt. Ivor got down on top of her and proceeded yet again with trying to get her to have sex with him to the point where it was turning into rape.

Irene kept protesting and trying to shove him off of her but he still wouldn't listen, even as she started to cry "no, no,"

"Shut up," Ivor told her annoyed.

Irene then did what any girl would do, knee him in the crotch, right where it hurts and he got right off her and took off before yelling "you bitch,"

Irene just lied there crying trying to get off the ground when a pair of short legs came to her vision and she looked up to see a red headed kid around ten or eleven.

"Thank god you're here," Irene said desperately. "I need you to help me, go get someone and tell them to call the police, hurry please,"

The red headed boy just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Can you hear me?" Irene asked him. "Are you deaf, what's wrong with you?"

The boy then pulled his hand out from behind his back that had a rock in it and stroke Irene in the head and she fell down again and blood started to trickle from her head. She looked at the boy scared before crawling away and desperately screaming for help.

The boy just pulled a slingshot out of his back pocket and followed her as he loaded another rock in it, this is the point where Irene should be protecting her head, but doesn't. One of the big mistakes she made that night. She just looks at him as he pulls the sling shot back with a big rock and asks him "Why?"

She couldn't ask any questions after the rock hit her in the head, cracking her skull and killing her.

**A/N: i watched the movie and instantly fell in love, and since i noticed that since i took a long hiatus to take care of some personal issues i lost a lot of subscribers, so i am hoping this can gain some of them back, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day

Kendall Knight walked down the high school hallway with his best friend Hayley Greenlee by his side. He just moved to town two months ago and she was one of the only friends he had made so far in this new town called Madison. Hayley was one of the only people who would talk to him on his first day along with her friend Carlos. By first glance, Hayley wouldn't have been the ideal friend Kendall had, considering her appearance. She had long black hair with blue streaks in it and wore short almost tutu like blue miniskirt and a black t-shirt that had a colorful ribcage and bones on it along with knee high black converse. The skirt almost made her look like a fairy; the only thing missing was the wand. But Hayley was the only person that would tell him where room two-oh-four was, and took him to that class since it was one they had together. Ever since they just clicked.

"So going to the Three Days Grace concert this weekend?" Hayley asked knowing Kendall liked the band, since his phone ringtone was Riot by them

"You like Three Days Grace?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah, who doesn't," Hayley answered him. "They have got a lot of good music, why wouldn't I like them,"

"I just didn't see you as the Three Days Grace kind of girl, more of a Black Vail Brides fan,"

"Looks can be deceiving," Hayley told him with a laugh. "You all you know I could be a Justin Bieber fan,"

"Well, if you are, then I definitely can't be friends with you anymore," Kendall said.

"Relax, I can't stand him," Hayley said with a laugh. "What kind of girl dressed like this would be a Justin Bieber fan.

The two stopped for a moment and Kendall took in her appearance. A black and red skirt a lot like the one she wore when he first met her, and a red spaghetti strap tank top with black on it and red and black high heels.

"Maybe, I get a lot of surprises from you," Kendall said. "Just last week, I found out you like Boxing,"

"Yeah, and now you know that if you ever want to make a bet on that, I know the bookie to give it to,"

"I am still shocked you know a bookie," Kendall said.

"He's my dad," Hayley said with a laugh

Kendall laughed. "Come on,"

"Seriously, I haven't known you that long, for all I know you could be narc, and I don't want to get busted by the new kid,"

Kendall stopped walking.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

Hayley stopped walking and turned to a kid grabbing stuff out of his locker.

"Hey Mike, you bet Celtics last night, didn't you?"

Mike looked at her nervous. "Yeah, can I get that to you on Friday?"

Hayley looked at him annoyed, "no"

"Thursday?" Mike asked nervous still.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but it better not be a bag of change like last time,"

She and Kendall started walking again.

"Damn Paul Pierce," Mike said under his breath.

"No shit," Kendall said shocked.

"Yeah," Hayley said with a laugh.

"What else do you do with your life besides dress like that and make bets?"

"Well, my mom's an elementary school teacher, so that kind of weighs out the bad, what about you,"

"My dad is not around and my mom is working on her real estate's license,"

"Who do you live with?"

"My grandma," Kendall answered her.

"Nice," Hayley said.

They walked past a classroom and a teacher stepped in their way stopping them.

"Ms. Greenlee, I believe we have discussed the dress code before," the teacher said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mrs. Jones, we have," Hayley said. "Spaghetti straps are frowned upon while skirts need to be fingertip length, and look it is,"

Hayley put her hands to her sides to show that her skirt was fingertip length.

"Barely," Mrs. Jones said.

Hayley just looked back at her. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, but let this be another warning…"

"That I'm pushing the limit, yeah, yeah," Hayley said as she and Kendall pushed past her.

"Wow, teachers really don't like you," Kendall told her with a laugh.

"Just not the way I dress," Hayley said "at least I am not average like you,"

Kendall stopped and looked down at his plaid shirt, "what's wrong with this,"

"Nothing," Hayley told him, "but it sure looks like you are trying to be Mr. Average,"

"There is nothing wrong with average," Kendall said as he caught up with Hayley.

"Sure," Hayley laughed as her friend Carlos came up behind her and threw his arms around her and said something in French, which was shocking because he already knew Spanish, so why not take Spanish and get an easy A.

"Carlos, I have only three minutes to get to class, not enough time for your antics," Hayley said as Carlos unwrapped himself from around her.

"So what's up guys," he asked. He then noticed that Kendall wasn't wearing the crew shirt for the rowing team they were on. "Where's your crew shirt, we have practice today?"

"Yeah, I kind of quit,"

"Wait what?" Hayley said.

"You moved here to months ago and now you're quitting?" Carlos said confused.

"What can I say, it sucked," Kendall said.

"Damn, now I am all alone again," Carlos said. "Just me and stupid jock idiots,"

"That's why I quit," Kendall said "that and because it's not hockey,"

'Kendall, this is New York, hockey isn't huge here like in Minnesota and Canada," Hayley said. "Maybe you should have moved there if it was going to be suck a big deal,"

"Well, Kendall, just enjoy your freedom," Carlos said. "My parents won't let me quit,"

He started to walk away before turning around "are you working tonight?"

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Awesome, so am I," Carlos said as he continued to walk away "later,"

"I understand why you quit," Hayley said as the kept walking.

"Yeah, I don't see what's so exciting about rowing a boat," Kendall replied.

"Exactly" Hayley replied with a smile before she backed into her next classroom. "see you later,"


End file.
